


Primal

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Accidental ingestion of Shadrin liver, Anal, Animalistic, Bondage, Desperation and Urgency, F/F, Kink Meme, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan makes an interesting stew...Cara has to "help" her with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

It happens innocently enough.

Kahlan wakes early for last watch, and while she's sitting around waiting for everyone to wake up, she notices a small bundle of meat sitting on top of Cara's pack. Things have been quiet lately, and she can only sharpen her daggers so many times, so she decides to surprise everyone with breakfast.

It's not long before she's got a nice stew bubbling over the fire, and the smell is just divine; she _has_ to taste it. The meat is undercooked, but the flavor is like nothing she's ever experienced before. It fills her stomach with a pleasing warmth that spreads outwards, until she's tingling all over.  
  
She's halfway through her second bowl when her companions begin to awaken.

“What is that succulent smell?” Zedd asks eagerly before his eyes are even open.

“Breakfast,” Kahlan replies, swallowing a mouthful of stew. “Whatever Cara caught last night, it's delicious.”

Cara is up in an instant, her eyes wide as they shoot to her pack, then to the discarded cloth sitting next to the fire.

“Kahlan,” she says, her voice deadly serious. “Put the bowl down.”

Scrunching her eyebrows at Cara, Kahlan shrugs and nonetheless relents. “I'm sorry, Cara. I didn't realize you were saving it.”

“How much of that have you had?” Cara demands. Her expression is far from offended – she almost looks _worried_.

“That was only my second bowl,” Kahlan replies.

Jade eyes widen in horror, and Cara is silent as her mind races.

“What's wrong, Cara?” Richard asks with a yawn. “What was it, anyway?”

Cara clenches her jaw, inhaling deeply. “Shadrin liver,” she grinds out, defiantly meeting his gaze.

It takes him a moment, but Richard eventually remembers the disastrous hunt with the Margrave of Rothenberg. His eyes widen in recognition. “Wait, you weren't just making that up?”

Kahlan's eyes narrow in confusion. She's never heard anything special about shadrin liver; certainly nothing to get this worked up about. “Making what up?”

“What were you planning to do with shadrin liver, Cara?” Zedd asks, eyeing Cara suspiciously. Cara glares at him in response.

“It's none of your business, wizard,” she says brusquely, crossing her arms over her chest. “What I do on my own time is between me and whoever is lucky enough to be sharing my bed.”

The pleasurable warmth is quickly growing uncomfortable, and Kahlan reaches for the laces of her jacket. The cold morning air feels so good hitting her bare shoulders that she almost moans. “What- what does it do?” she pants out, fanning herself as her pulse races under her skin.

Cara looks away from Kahlan down at the stew, her expression inscrutable as always. “It's an aphrodisiac,” she admits through her teeth.

“Oh,” Kahlan breathes out. Her cheeks are flushing with heat, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

“It'll be okay, Kahlan,” Richard says, reaching to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I'm sure Zedd can -”

Kahlan shoots up to her feet as his hand touches her skin; the contact sends sparks straight between her legs. Richard looks like he's about to follow, but she holds out a hand to stop him. “Stay away,” she warns. Her thighs rub together as she stumbles backward away from him, and she has to bite back a moan at the delicious friction as wetness pools between her legs. Her eyes are filled with desire, and embarrassment, and fear.

“Kahlan!” Richard calls after her. Zedd stops him from following with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I don't think that's such a good idea, my boy,” Zedd says knowingly.

“We can't just let her go off by herself!” Richard exclaims, shrugging Zedd's hand away. “She needs her friends now more than ever.”

“If you go after her, you'll only get yourself confessed,” Cara says drily. “Or do you really think you'll be able to resist the woman you love throwing herself at you, begging you to please her?” Richard's face flushes as he averts his eyes, fidgeting with his belt. “We are not talking about the Kahlan you know, Richard. She is turning into a sex-crazed animal as we speak.”

“We can't just do nothing,” Richard reiterates. He turns imploring eyes on his grandfather. “Zedd, isn't there some spell you can use to counteract the effects?”

Zedd sighs, shaking his head regretfully. “Alas, if there is a magical fix for such a primal force of nature, I haven't heard of it.”

“I'll go after her,” Cara offers.

Richard turns back to face her. “And how are you any better suited to help Kahlan? If you get confessed, you'll die!”

Cara smirks. “I'm Mord-Sith. Animal urges are my specialty.”

“She may have a point, Richard,” Zedd says carefully. “Cara is nothing if not disciplined – surely more than one could expect you to be when faced with such temptation. And she's a woman,” he adds. “Perhaps it will be less embarrassing for Kahlan.”

He doesn't look happy about it, but Richard finally nods his assent, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine,” he says reluctantly. “But Cara?” She turns to face him, impatience flaring in her eyes. “Be nice?”

Cara huffs, rolling her eyes as she snatches up her pack on her way out of camp.

***

When Cara catches up to her, Kahlan is leaning heavily against a tree, pressing a hand between her thighs in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pressure there. As she hears Cara's footsteps approach, her eyes shoot open, wild with fear and hunger. “Cara, please,” she begs. “I'll kill you.”

Cara's lips twist into an arrogant smirk as she continues to step closer. “Please. I think I can handle one sex-starved Confessor.”

“Cara -” It's intended as a protest, but comes out as a needy whimper.

“I can help you,” Cara says with a dark glint in her eyes.

Kahlan's pupils are blown, her eyes almost completely black already, and her breath is coming in quick pants. _It's too dangerous_ , a voice in the back of her mind is saying, but it's drowned out by the throbbing need pulsing through her body.

Cara recognizes the instant Kahlan's resistance shatters, and drops her pack to the ground, pulling out a sturdy length of rope. Fear flashes through Kahlan's eyes for half a second, but the part of her that remembers a childhood lived in fear is quickly fading into a haze of arousal.

Stepping forward, Cara guides Kahlan's wrists up above her head, tying them to a solid low-hanging tree branch. When she is finished, she slides her gloved hands lightly down Kahlan's bare arms, thoroughly enjoying the desperate way Kahlan arches against her, wordlessly begging for more contact.

Knowing that at this point Kahlan is beyond the need for foreplay, Cara quickly busies herself with unlacing Kahlan's skirt, leaving her in nothing but her corset, smallclothes, and thigh-high boots. The chilled air burns as it hits Kahlan's flushed skin, and this time she can't hold back the strangled groan that escapes her throat.

Deftly stripping the smallclothes away, Cara slides leathered fingers down through Kahlan's wetness to plunge two fingers deep into her sex. Kahlan cries out, arching frantically against Cara's hand, arms straining against her bonds as her first climax crashes through her without warning. Her magic bursts free from her, dissipating into the trees along with her grunts of pleasure.

A wolfish grin spreads across Cara's lips as she slips her fingers out of Kahlan, sliding up to stroke slowly at her swollen clit. This is just the beginning; shadrin liver is powerful enough in small doses, and Kahlan had much more than a small dose. Cooking the meat may have diminished its potency somewhat, but clearly it still managed to have a profound effect.

“It's not any better,” Kahlan whimpers, still arching into Cara's hand as shudders rack her body.

Never ceasing her movements between Kahlan's legs, Cara leans in close, her face hovering inches from Kahlan's. “It's not going to get better until it's out of your system,” she drawls, quirking an eyebrow teasingly. “You're in for a long day, Confessor.”

Kahlan's eyebrows scrunch tightly, her mouth slack as her pleasure builds again. “So, wait -” she moans. “This - ah! - this isn't actually fixing the problem?”

“This is just to make you feel better,” Cara smirks, stilling her fingers. “I can stop, if you'd rather.”

Kahlan growls, her hips jerking violently against Cara's hand. Taking that to mean she should continue, Cara pinches roughly at Kahlan's clit before thrusting her fingers back inside her sex. She watches hungrily as she drives Kahlan over the edge for a second time, then a third. Instead of calming the ache in her loins, each climax only seems to strengthen her need.

A desperate whine sounds in her throat as Cara's fingers curl inside her. Blunt fingernails dig into her palms as she tugs at her bonds, arching against Cara as shudders rack her body once more. When the spasms subside, she sags limply in the restraints, her arms trembling violently with the effort of holding her upright.

“I can't -” she gasps out, “I can't keep standing.”

Looking down, Cara can see Kahlan's legs shaking just as hard as her arms, and takes pity on her. She reaches up to untie Kahlan's hands, slowly lowering her to the ground. Kahlan lies there for a moment, struggling to catch her breath, before she shoots up to a sitting position. The soft lining of her corset feels like sandpaper against her nipples, and she reaches behind her back to tear at the stays, panting in relief when she can finally toss the offending garment off to the side.

As Kahlan collapses onto her back, Cara rakes her eyes over her prone form. Kahlan's body is flushed, her hips arching absently as her head tilts back against the ground, dirt and fallen leaves tangling in her hair. Her legs are spread wantonly, and the cold air against her swollen sex seems to cause her arousal to intensify even further.

Kneeling over Kahlan, Cara reaches to bind her wrists to a protruding root before sliding back down to straddle her hips. Gloved hands slide over Kahlan's breasts, squeezing briefly before they continue down her sides.

Three fingers slide into Kahlan's dripping sex as Cara's other hand comes up to rub at her clit. Kahlan growls as she jerks against Cara's hands, gasping when the knuckle of Cara's little finger slams against the opening of her ass as she thrusts in earnest. It sends white-hot jolts of pleasure through her body, and somewhere deep down Kahlan knows there should be shame in this, but when Cara's finger worms its way into the puckered hole, aided by the endless moisture seeping from her sex, she can't feel anything but pure, wanton desire.

Cara's hand pumps faster, her fingers circling Kahlan's clit at a frenzied pace. She loses count somewhere after Kahlan's eighth climax, distracted by the violent clenching of muscles around her fingers, the feral grunts and moans resounding from Kahlan's throat. Magic is thick in the air, but Cara is careful to keep any part of her body not covered in leather well away from Kahlan's skin, and it passes harmlessly around her.

At some point, a sliver of awareness creeps into Kahlan's mind; reaching beyond the blazing fire of her need, she realizes something is missing.

“My magic,” she pants, hips still grinding against Cara's hand. Cara stills her movements, tilting her head curiously as she looks up. “No, don't stop!” Kahlan grunts, arching insistently until Cara begins thrusting again. “I can't feel it.” Cara quirks an eyebrow, and Kahlan huffs impatiently, mewling as Cara hits a particularly sensitive spot inside her. “My magic, I can't feel my magic,” she gasps out.

Eyes wide with interest, Cara stops thrusting, her thumb idly stroking at Kahlan's clit as she cocks her head and considers Kahlan's words. She doubts Kahlan is capable of lying at this point; to be honest, she's shocked the Confessor managed to form words. Still, Cara prefers to be sure, and she starts moving again in earnest, keeping her eyes locked on Kahlan's as she coaxes her over the edge again.

Kahlan cries out, shudders against Cara's hand, but her eyes remain blue, save for the tiniest swirl of black around the pupils. Well, this is interesting. Licking her lips hungrily, Cara lowers her mouth to Kahlan's sex, stroking the inflamed flesh with her tongue before sucking Kahlan's clit sharply into her mouth.

“Cara,” Kahlan whines, struggling helplessly against her bonds. Cara flicks her tongue over the flesh in her mouth, pushing Kahlan to climax again before pulling away to meet her gaze. “I want to feel you,” she begs, pulling weakly at the ropes.

Cara slides her eyes over Kahlan's body, carefully pondering the request. It seems safe enough; as long as she keeps Kahlan coming, so to speak, her magic won't have time to regenerate. And if she's wrong, well...Cara can hardly think of a better way to meet her end.

Decision made, she slides her fingers out of Kahlan, tugging off her gloves before reaching up to release the knots. The skin of Kahlan's wrists is rubbed raw, but she doesn't seem to notice as she buries her fingers in Cara's hair, pulling her into a fevered kiss. Cara moans, pressing her body down against Kahlan's as she braces herself against the ground. Kahlan's tongue plunges into her mouth, a primal growl vibrating in her throat as she tugs at Cara's scalp, before sliding her hands down to clutch at leather-clad shoulders.

“Off,” Kahlan grunts, and it takes a moment for her intent to register through the haze of desire clouding Cara's mind.

Tearing her lips away from Kahlan's, she sits back on her heels, clawing at the laces at the back of her neck until she can pull her leathers down her front. Pushing them down to her waist, Cara falls forward again, her naked breasts pressing into Kahlan's as she claims her mouth again. Kahlan's hands slide over the heated skin of Cara's shoulders, down her sides then back up to wriggle between their bodies, kneading at full breasts.

Cara groans her approval into Kahlan's mouth, her hips rocking against Kahlan's as she arches into her hands. Remembering her purpose, she slides her hand – the left one this time - down between them, moaning at the feel of slick arousal on her bare fingers.

Kahlan sucks at Cara's tongue as Cara's fingers press into her again, and her hands slip around Cara's waist to claw at her naked back. Cara pulls away, trailing wet kisses down Kahlan's jaw, sucking at the curve of her throat. Kahlan thrashes beneath her as she climaxes again, and Cara sucks harder, scraping her teeth over the sensitive flesh firmly enough to leave a mark.

Snaking her hand down past Cara's leathers, Kahlan slides slippery fingers over Cara's clit. Cara grinds down against her as she continues thrusting into Kahlan's sex, bringing her to the brink yet again.

It doesn't take much for Cara to climax, after everything. She shudders against Kahlan's hand, her arm burning as she continues to pump into Kahlan for as long as Kahlan can stand it.

Finally, Kahlan's arms drop to her sides, fatigue bleeding into her muscles until she can barely lift a finger. Her abdomen is tight and sore, her sex raw from the continued friction, and though the need hasn't abated, she no longer possesses the energy to sate it.

“Stop,” she breathes hoarsely, her voice barely audible. Cara pants into Kahlan's neck as she slides her fingers free, collapsing at Kahlan's side. The Confessor's eyelids are fluttering, and every muscle in her body is shaking.

Cara drops a kiss on Kahlan's shoulder, her tongue flicking out to taste the salt of her sweat. “Have I finally tired you out?” she asks smugly. Kahlan just whimpers quietly in response, her eyes drooping shut. Cara smirks in satisfaction as she rolls onto her back, relaxing as Kahlan drifts asleep.

 

*****

 

When Kahlan wakes up, she's resting half on top of her skirt, wearing nothing but her boots. Her entire body is sore, and there is a throbbing ache between her legs. She flexes her hands, hissing as the movement pulls at the irritated skin of her wrists. Her mouth is dry, and her head is pounding, and it takes her a few moments to recall the events of the day.

Her eyes grow wide as saucers as it all comes rushing back to her, and her face burns red as she peers over at Cara. The blonde is propped up on an elbow, leathers still pooled around her waist, a smirk tugging at her full lips.

“Good,” Cara purrs. “For a while there I was afraid I would have to give you the Breath of Life.”

Kahlan looks away embarrassed, wincing at the tightness in her muscles as she reaches for her corset. Cara takes pity on her and helps her dress in silence, only leering half the time. When they are both clothed again, she brushes dirt and leaves from Kahlan's tangled hair with a bare hand, clutching her soiled gloves in the other.

When they wander back into camp, Richard jumps up from his place by the fire. His eyes fall to Kahlan's reddened wrists, and then turn accusingly on Cara. “You tied her up?” he asks angrily.

“It's alright, Richard,” Kahlan says hoarsely, trying to fight the color rising in her cheeks. “It was...necessary.” Blushing, she busies herself with tugging on her jacket. She winces as her stiff muscles protest the movement.

Richard's face softens, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion and concern. “But you're alright now?”

Cara grins wolfishly, not even trying to contain her smug satisfaction. “Let's just say she's learned a valuable lesson,” she drawls. “Don't eat anything if you don't know where it came from.”

As she raises her eyes to Cara's, Kahlan thinks that she learned a lot more than that.

 

  
_end._   



End file.
